This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with clips that allow the devices to be attached to items such as clothing.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and media players are increasingly popular. Because of their popularity, there is a desire to provide devices such these in a variety of form factors. For example, small media players are popular because of their light weight and compact size.
It is often desirable to use electronic devices such as these when engaging in active pursuits. Some devices are provided with lanyards, as this allows a device to be worn around a user's neck. Other devices are provided with belt pouches that allow a device to be carried on a user's belt or otherwise attached to a user's clothing.
While some conventional arrangements such as these may be helpful, they tend to be bulky, cumbersome, and unsightly.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved portable electronic devices such as portable electronic devices with clips for attaching the portable electronic devices to items of clothing.